


Worth it

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: An interesting start to the morning





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> super short but this is for Becca who wanted some fluff. Hope you feel better.
> 
> Prompt: well if you had woken up properly the first time I kicked you I wouldn't have had to do it four more times.

I don’t own Criminal minds

Aaron scowled as he pulled his pants on one bright winter morning. “My shins are bruised thank you very much.”

“Well If you’d woken up properly the first time, I kicked you I wouldn’t have had to do it four more times.” Spencer’s eyes twinkled over the rim of his coffee cup.

“How about you just don’t kick me at all.”

“It’s the only way to wake you up.” Spencer pouted.

“And here I thought you loved me, yet I’ve got an abusive boyfriend and the shin’s to prove it.” Aaron stood up and stalked across the room.

“Aaron, No,, no we’re going to be late.” Spencer held his coffee cup above his head afraid of what Aaron would do.

“I guess  you should have thought of that before waking me up so rudely.” Aaron mocked.

“You had all the covers. I was freezing and the alarm had went off five times.” Spencer whined.

“So you kicked me?”  Aaron just looked at him.

“Of course kissing would just make us even later.” He laughed side stepping Aaron.          

“Ah, ah I don’t think so.” He grabbed the cup from Spencer’s hands and put it down on the dresser.

“Aaron we are going to be so late.”

“Guess you should have thought of that before you kicked me.”  He whispered his breath ghosting against Spencer’s lips. “Now Strip.” A predatory look cloud Aaron’s eyes as he released Spencer’s hands and stalked the younger man back to the bed. Clothes falling around them.

“I’m not explaining this to Strauss.” Spencer muttered as Aaron’s naked form leaned over his own.

“Spencer for all that is holy never mention that woman’s name in our bedroom especially well we’re naked.” He took Spencer mouth in another hot searing kiss and Spencer allowed himself to be lost in the sensation.

They were going to be late for work. So very late but Spencer figured it was worth it. Maybe he should Kick Aaron awake more often.” He let out a chuckle and smiled into the kiss. Luckily Aaron was to absorbed his own task of mapping Spencer’s body with his hands to notice.


End file.
